Battle for Dream Island's Next Top Object!
The Start (Insert the host who walks in) Announcer: Welcome everyone to BFDI'S Next Top Object! In your host announcer and with my are 3 other judges who will host with me! (Insert Window, Mephone, and Calculator who walk in) Window: Hey-a, It's great to be here! Calculator: I can't wait till the final tree! Mephone: Yeah, A Original Idea for a show! Announcer: Now lets go meet our contestants! (Leafy Enters) Announcer: Leafy you are known as the enthusiastic/Nice person how does it feel to be here? Leafy: Yes! And it feels great to be here! Im stoked. (Leafy takes her seat at one of the 10 chairs) (Bubble Enters) Announcer: Bubble you are known as the stupid/ditzy one how does it feel to be here? (Bubble sits staring off into space) Announcer: Bubble...Hello? (Leafy gently nudges Bubble to not pop her) Bubble: Hey! Announcer: How does it feel to be here Bubble? Bubble: Huh? Mephone: How does it feel to be on this show? Bubble: Oh its...uhm... *Looks at Hand* it's awesome to be heore! Window: Is that all? Bubble: *Looks at Hand* I gouess... Calcator: That's the best you could come up with? Bubble: Is thoat a triock questiony? Announcer:Just take your seat... (Bubble takes a seat next to Leafy) Announcer: Next is Firey our jock/ nice guy. Firey: Yo-yo-yo I am going to be BFDI Next top Object! Window: Finally some confidence. Announcer: Yes I know anyway how does it feel to be here? Firey: It's awesome to be here! I finally can win something. Leafy: You already did! Right Bubble (Bubble is dozing off into space) Leafy: Ugh... Announcer: Take your seat on the special fire proof bench by Leafy. (Firey sits left of Leafy and to the right of Leafy is Bubble.) Announcer: Alright Our next contestant, is the random, sometimes idiling, disgusting, always smiling, Rocky!! (Rocky walks in smiling) Announcer: How does it feel to be here Rocky) (Rocky stand in place smiling.) Announcer: Uhm...Hello? (Rocky Keeps standing, almost like a statue) Leafy: Don't you remeber he forgot to talk... Window: Are you serious! Just take your seat... (Rocky sits in the back row, back seat and is bearly seen above the chair ahead of him.) Announcer: Okay our next contestant is Match! The Fashionista! (Match walks in with her hair dyed blue) Match: Like, yeah, im, like, in the house! Window: *Facepalm* Oh my god...this competiton will be rough for you...Match... Match: Uhm, Like, excuse you, but like, im worth way more than you... Mephone: *Claps Hands slowly* Congrats Match, well done so you are worth more than us. *Slams hands on judges table* But tell us why we should consider you the BFDI Next top Object! Match: Im, like, worth, like a bazillion dollars, and Ill, like sue the show if im, like eliminated! Announcer: Just take your seat please... (Match sits next to Firey. Only one seat left in the front row) Match: *Grabs Rocky* I hate you but people have to dee you, soooo sit here. (Rocky is placed next to Match. No seats left in the front row.) Announcer: Okay! Lets meet our next contestant. It's...Flower The Mean one! Dang it I thought we were rid of her forever! (Flower walks in) Flower: Ugh! I get to sit in the front seat! *Grabs Rocky* Here! *Slams him into the seat behind her, denting the seat* Announcer: Uhm any thing to talk abou- Flower: No! Mephone: Shut Up Flower! Announcer: Okay, our next contestant is Tennis Ball the Nerd! (Tennis ball, wierdly walks in, and a little clumsy and nerdly trips and than gets back up) Announcer: Welcome clumsy Tennis Ball! Why are you here? Tennis Ball: GPA: 4.0 IQ: 187 SAT: 2400 ACT: 36, being BFDI Next top obj- (Before he could finish his scentence he trips and falls into his seat.) Announcer: Darn to bad you couldn't finish. (All the judges are laughing) Tennis Ball: Grrr. Announcer: Next up Pencil! The Whiner! (Pencil Enters and Takes her Seat) Announcer: How are- Pencil: No... Announcer: Great to know you have such a positive outlook on things Pencil! Anyway... Announcer: Our next contestant is...Coiny the Rival (Coiny enters) Coiny: Ewww Firey is here, bleck! Can I quit? Announcer: No! Coiny: ...Fine...Im here because I was bored...sooo...yeah...Uhm...That's all... Announcer: Why do all these people suck? (Coiny sits down and kicks Firey Laughing) Firey: Grrr Announcer: Shush! And our last contestant, she is a all around team captain, she is a great actor, and a heroic leader, it is Pin! (Pin Enters) Pin: Hello! I am Pin and I am here to show off my skills and heroic leaderism to show I am the top BFDI Object! (Pin takes the last seat) Announcer: Finally an upbeat contestant! Anyway...you may not have known but the first challenge has already taken place! All Contestats: What!?!?! (Everyone looks around scared) Calculator: Yup and We have already made our desicion, and it was an easy one...going first is... (Leafy crosses her fingers, Bubble holds her breath, Flower Rages, Pin Looks at herself in a mirror, Rocky sits smiling, Firey sits in anyicipation, Tennis Ball stumbles and slams his head on a chair, Match admires herself in Pin's mirror, Pencil frowns, Coiny slaps Firey) Window: *Cuts off Calculator* Flower! Flower: Are you serious! *Runs towards Announcer* Announcer: Hall Monitor! (Hall Monitor enters who is spongy and squishes Flower, Flower is put in the TLC with al the other contestnats who could not compete this season) Announcer: See you Next time! (End Of Challenge one) Part 2: Spelling, Spelling, Rocky! Category:Fan Fiction Pages